This invention relates to small and portable fishing boats of the pontoon type.
A knock-down pontoon boat is already disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,916,748 to Stahmer. The pontoon components of the boat are made of tubular members according to the Stahmer patent. The tubular members are interconnected by a plurality of longitudinally spaced cross frame members. An outboard motor may be attached by means of a bracket to an end frame member. In order to construct a pontoon boat that is substantially light weight, the use of elongated foam-type flotation bodies with protective bottom coverings is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,860 to Payne. Other pontoon boat structures of which applicant is presently aware, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,026,841, 3,614,937 and 3,787,910. The use of light weight flotation material in a pontoon boat construction according to the foregoing prior art patents is, however, often inconsistent with the design of a knock-down type of construction which will provide adequate occupant support and strength during use.
It is, therefore, an important object of the present invention to provide pontoon type fishing boats capable of being assembled from relatively small light weight and portable components having the requisite strength and rigidity when assembled.